mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Welton Payne-Smythe
|episode_appearances=Example |comic_appearances=Example |appearances_in_other_media= *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3'' (© 2018 Dark Horse Manga/Nickelodeon Group) *''Mitchell the Comic'' *''Dark Horse Comics'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' *''Mitchell X'' |creator_(real-world)= *MITCHELL Project *Micah Ian Wright *Viacom |artist= *MITCHELL Project *Madhouse Inc. *Tae Soo Kim |english_voice_actor(s)= *Fred Tatasciore |japanese_voice_actor(s)= |other_language_voice_actor(s)= |age=41 |creator= |birthplace= |relative(s)= *Dr. Alexander Payne (brother) *Amanda Payne (Neice) *Mrs. Alexander Payne (Sister-in-law) |nickname(s)= *Wilton Payne-Smythe (his incorrect full name) *Dr. Wilton (or Dr Welton) |species=Human |gender=Male |height=6' 1") |weight=205ib. |hair=Brown (with a little grey on the sides on the top of his hair and beard) |eyes=Black |attire= *'Main series' **Goggles **Black Arm length gloves **Green steampunk scientist sweater **Black Steampunk pants **The Same boots as Dr. Paynes |skin_group=Caucasian-American |alignment=Evil |affiliation(s)=Payne family clan (formerly) Marquessa Empire (currently) |favorite_beverage= |favorite_food= |likes= |dislikes= *His brother Dr. Alexander Payne *Mitchell (particularly Gavin, Carolyn and his friends) *good guys *doing the same heroic Payne family clan's tale. |skills= |moves_and_techniques= |ability_type= }} Doctor Welton Payne-Smythe (Japanese: ウェルトンペインスミス, Hepburn: U~erutonpeinsumisu), is a fictional character and the secondary antagonist in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. He is a wicked Caucasian-American mad scientist in a Payne family tradition (Having the experiences as Marquessa does) since in his debut along with his neice Amanda and his brother Dr. Alexander Payne in Constant Payne. Welton is the uncle of Amanda and a Super Evil Genius who serves as the arch enemy to Amanda, her father, currently to Team Mitchell and a personal bounty hunter to Mitchell's arch-nemesis Marquessa. Though most of his hate and battles seem to do with his brother over his niece. Backstory & Dr. Welton Payne-Smythe.]] Welton's backstory is very similar to his brother's but a cold sibling war between them has gotten out of hand during the pilot. Design and characteristics Conception and visual design Doctor Welton Payne-Smythe is a 40-year-old mad scientist created by Micah Wright for the Constant Payne. he debuted in 2001 (along with his neice, his brother and the rest of the cast), wearing Although the character was redesigned for the Mitchell X video game and TV series, these are not considered canonical. Matching Mitchell X's shift in tone, Mitchell series newcomer Big Red Button Entertainment wanted him to be a more stern character to stand out from Mitchell and offset his frequent turns on game sidelines. He became more "scientific and benevolent", able to perform difficult physical tasks with ease. Personality and abilities Welton's personality is very similar to the other cartoon villains based on mad scientists. Appearances Video games In Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour, Welton will appear in the game as the secretive character. Animation .]] Constant Payne In his own 11-minute pilot debut show Constant Payne, Wilton is the main antagonist in the short tv film. Mitchell Van Morgan In Mitchell Van Morgan, Wilton is the secondary antagonist. He is more concern about iratticating his brother "Alexander" to conquer the world and keep his close eye on his neice "Amanda" and her incompetent ways of being a hero. Reception and impact References External links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsgUSNMgB-g Category:Marquessa Empire Category:Humans Category:Villains